redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball Xenoverse (Series)
"...ish pretty gud..." - Some bloke ★★★★★ - The Daily cAnt "Where next episode?" - The comment section Summary Dragonball Xenoverse, listed in the channel playlist as Dragonball Xenoverse: Tony Saga is the RSG video series covering the video games Dragonball Xenoverse and Dragonball Xenoverse 2. Episodes See full episode list here. Format Although starting out as a much more typical "Let's Play" series, the format of the show quickly developed into what it is now: with the RSG hosts - Steven and Sam (as well as a variety of guests) - playing typically from the perspective of their respective characters - rather than as themselves - making it more of an "abridged" series (a fan redubbing/retelling of an existing property) or a Machinima (videos or animations made using a video game). While the aim is to remain in character, the often improvised nature of the show and "general piss-takery" of the hosts makes for regular breaking of the fourth wall. Synopsis Dragonball Xenoverse initially follows Tony Cold, an egotystical but fun loving Galactic Emperor from a different timeline to that of the one seen in the Dragonball TV series, is "kidnapped" by a secret time travelling organisation founded by the Kai of TIme in order to protect the continuity of the Universe. Agreeing to aid them, while also looking for a way to return home, Tony battles across time while reaching greater heights in his fighting power, discovering much more about the much more complex reality of the multiverse, while also gradually coming to accept his responsibility in protecting it. Throughout the series he encounters various foes from history of Universe 7 (though mainly surrounding the single Saiyan called Goku). Regularly berating his handler, Trunks, Tony typically chooses a head first approach in all situations, leading to many problems: from accidentally affecting his own history by fighting his cousin Frieza in the past, to stumbling across a seemingly benign yet disturbing creature called "Goma", whom he tries to "put out of its misery", sparking a vendetta which would haunt him until the very end. Plot Summary Xenoverse 1 begins with Trunks, the time travelling son of Bulma and Vegeta, using the titular "Dragon Balls" to summon a powerful warrior. At this wish, an extremely confused Frost Demon from an alternate timeline by the name of Tony appears and is attacked by Trunks, seeking to "test his strength". Passing the test, Trunks reveals to be an agent of The Time Patrol: an organisation recently founded by the Supreme Kai of Time - the deity in charge of maintaining order and continuity to history - and asks Tony to join them (not that refusing proved an option). Realising that his power had been reduced after crossing timelines, he had no means of fighting his way home, and more importantly had no idea how to leave the timeless dimension of TokiToki City - the Time Patrol Headquarters. Briefed on the recent time anomalies that had begun to disrupt timespace, and the risk they posed to the stability of the Universe. Tony begins being sent on missions throughout time to ensure the outcomes occur as intended. Tony's friend and ally, Iced, crosses timelines to find him, and joins him in the battles of the Time Patrol, eventually uncovering a plot by two denizens of The Demon Realm, Towa and Mira, to corrupt history and feed off of the residual energy, while unbeknownst to both sides, a long imprisoned Demon God is using the conflict to escape his 75 Million Year isolation and take control of Time and Space from the Kai of Time. During a climactic battle, Tony survives the erasure of the Universe, but manages to reverse the incident while taking on a mysterious and incredibly powerful golden form, using it to finally defeat Demigra. Labelling his new found power "God" form, Tony is trained by a probable sex criminal claiming to be a Kai, offering him a boost in power in exchange for possibly kidnapping women. Joined by Iced and their friend who aided in the battle with Demigra's forces - Max Stone - the trio enter the World Martial Arts Tournament taking place in modern day Earth. While making it to the finals, Tony abandons the tournament following an increasing level of apprehension over recent days, leading to the arrival of the resurrected Frieza from his own timeline seeking revenge. Meanwhile at the tournament, Iced faces off against Goma, who entered the contest himself to seemingly continue his torment of Tony and his allies. Following the defeat of Frieza, Tony decides to finally return to his own Universe, marking the end to the first Xenoverse game. Dragonball Xenoverse 2 picks up several months later, with Max Stone in the process of becoming a fully enrolled Time Patroller. With the resurgence of time anomalies by Towa and Mira, he is drafted in by Creepy Kai to pick up the slack with the absence of Tony. As events become more serious, Max and Iced decide to use the Dragon Balls to once again summon Tony, but discover that his entire timeline has been erased from existence. Concerned by this news, the pair struggle on until Tony seemingly arrives at the Time Patrol headquarters unannounced. However, some time later, a second Tony emerges from an unstable wormhole, revealing that his universe had been destroyed by a being he calls "Antony", an alternate version of Tony who showed great interest in his "God" transformation, before attempting to murder him. Realising that the Tony they met earlier was in fact Antony, they catch him using the yet to be used Dragon Balls to receive a "Kaioshin Ring of Time" before disappearing from the city. With the trio together, they continue their battle across time, while keeping the news of this Anti-Tony hidden from the Time Patrol. While preventing the Time Travelling villain Cell from absorbing the Androids to reach his "Perfect Form", Max Stone became unintentionally included in Cell's DNA structure, causing the villain to undergo premature metamorphosis into a less aggressive, more empathetic variant of his Perfect form. Later, this alternate Cell found his way to the Time Patroller dimension to thank Max and offer him training in payment for making him achieve his one goal in life. While the two grow a bond together in training, Cell confides in Max that achieving perfection has left him feeling unexpectedly empty, and that only passing on knowledge and skills to another seems to help. Eventually Cell adopts Max, becoming his legal guardian, and would go on to save Max from the original timeline Cell during the infamous Cell-Games. Meanwhile, Goma returns, appearing in the Time Patroller hub of Conton City, triggering a "Code Green" alert. While Goma seemed content to simply loiter, Tony orders every available Time Patroller to keep him quarantined. After leaving the scene himself, all but a handful of the Patrollers would be killed or assimilated. During one battle, Tony becomes stranded beyond a wormhole in time, and is abducted by Towa, who uses sophisticated life-rewriting techniques (Skyrim VR) to turn Tony against Max. Meanwhile Iced investigates further into the mysterious Antony, "borrowing" a time machine to follow a trail of destruction throughout the multiverse, including Universes beyond Universe 7. After freeing Tony from Towa's control, and temporarily defeating Mira with the help of a previously brainwashed Bardock, the Time Breakers attack the Time Nest directly: knocking our the Kai of Time and stealing a Time Egg - a vessel containing the potential energy of an entire Universal Timeline. Tony saves Max from a blast attack, getting knocked out in the process, while max pursues the duo to their corrupted future timeline. During this battle, Mira breaks his limiter and eventually turns against Towa, absorbing both her and the Time Egg, becoming exponentially more powerful. With some minor assistance from Goku, Max is able to destroy Mira (while attempting to take Goku out with the same attack) and retrieves the Time Egg. Some time later, The Time Patrol are forced to fill a spot in a Tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7, due to residual time disruptions causing Goku not to show up. After Max fails the entrance exam, Tony is drafted onto Lord Beerus' team, and battles a fellow Frost Demon from the other Universe, as well as the incredibly powerful assassin, Hit. Realizing his power could be so easily outmatched, Tony begins an extensive training regime with the help of Papi Cell, and a recently returned Iced who had been following a trail of destruction through the Multiverse left by Antony. While Iced had achieved a Golden Form, Tony struggled to catch up after losing his God Form during the battle with Antony. However after making advancements in his training with Cell, the battle against the Fallen Kai, Zamasu, in the destroyed future of Trunks' timeline, pushed Tony to achieve a Golden Form of his own. After defeating Zamasu through another use of Fusion by Tony and Iced, the Time Patrol is at a temporary peace. At this time, the Kai of Time creates a Tournament of her own - inspired by the one with Universe 6. This starts the Multiversal All-Time Tournament, involving fighters from across the timelines and histories of each of the 12 Universes in creation. A team is formed to represent The Time Patrol and Universe 7, including Tony, Iced, Max, Papi Cell, a Saiyan Time Patroller who survived Gomas attack during the Code Green incident, and Goku (only due to a mandate by the Supreme Kai of Time herself). Due to his immense dislike for Goku, Tony decided to recruit the evil Goku doppelganger Goku Black. Category:Series